


Nic za darmo

by YumiMizuno



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, polish, polskie, seks, tłumaczenie, zabawne, zwierzogród
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carlwilkersonwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlwilkersonwrites/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not for Naught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724681) by [carlwilkersonwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlwilkersonwrites/pseuds/carlwilkersonwrites). 



Judy panikowała.   
-Jak to się stało? Dlaczego to się stało? Co jeżeli to nigdy nie wyjdzie?! – Nick natomiast uważał, że cała sytuacja była zabawna, na początku. W trakcie jednej z ich intymnych przygód, Judy chciała zrobić coś nowego. Nick protestował, ale ona uparła się przy swoim, jak zawsze. Teraz żałowała decyzji, ponieważ Nick… utknął w niej. Kiedy to się stało, lis starał się z całych sił powstrzymać swój śmiech, lecz nie udało mu się to. To było takie zabawne! Judy zasłaniała oczy ze wstydu, on je zabrał i pocałował ją w czoło.   
-W nikim innym bym nie chciał utknąć, Karota. Przysięgam, nie dramatyzuj. – Judy tylko się patrzyła. Uśmiechnął się i przybliżył się do jej twarzy. – To nic takiego – Wpatrywał się w jej oczy – Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy to było tego wszystkiego warte, Judy. – Przez kolejne piętnaście minut tkwili tak szczepieni ze sobą. Ale było warto.


End file.
